The Nonexistent One
by Enga
Summary: Based around the concept of the butterfly effect. What would happen if an unusual foreign witch entered the halls of Hogwarts, will she be able to change the fate of one impetuous red headed boy.
1. Introductions

**i do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters from Harry Potter, they are all hers, etc,etc**

**um this is my first ever story written, please be gentle :P it will be in chapters and its a story about my Oc Mika Chi and her life in the magic world**

**Inquiry**

Green flames burst into life. The polished dark wooden floor reflected the flames as a pair of high-heeled buckled boots stepped from the gilded fireplace, into the deserted corridor. A long purple cloak swept the ground as these boots began to move. The sound of footsteps echoed the vacant corridor alongside the sound of rushing water. From the darken corridor stepped a very peculiar man, he was tall, thin and very old. His long slivery hair and beard were tucked into his belt. His bright blue eyes were light and sparking behind his half moon spectacles as he scanned the Atrium.

"Dumbledore"

A tall, bald black wizard slowly approached.

"The Minister of magic is waiting for you on the fifth floor with Mr. Crouch."

"Thank you Kingsley. Would you by chance be able to enlighten me as to why the Minister of magic has summoned me at this late hour?"

"Unfortunately Dumbledore, I too am confused about the situation. Apparently it involves a young foreign girl from the Eastern continent, but other than that I know no real information on the subject."

"Ahhh, and here I was thinking I could finishes the pair of socks I've been knitting before going to bed this evening."

"You knit sir?"

"Over the years I've accumulated a vast collection of valuable books, and intriguing gifts, but one can never have enough socks, especially a pair of warm woolen handmade ones"

A small smile spread onto Dumbledore's features, as Kingsley led him towards the lifts. "Atrium" a female voice announced as the two men entered the lift. Dumbledore stood next to Kingsley as the cage door shut tight and the lift began to move. The lift rattled as it ascended causing both Kingsley and Dumbledore to reach out for the hanging handles from the roof. The lift soon jutted to a stop and the female voice spoke again "Level five: Department of International Magical Cooperation. International Magical Trading Standards Body, International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards."

The two men stepped out of the lift into a well lit hall way. The floor was covered in a royal blue shaggy carpet, the walls painted a deep cream with windows which plastered the passage as they imitated the silent night outside. Dumbledore followed Kingsley as they walked down the passage in silence.

Dumbledore had been to the Ministry countless times, he often came when his opinion was needed or to debt on topics such as muggle born rights. However the Department of International Magical Cooperation had never really needed his opinion due to **Bartemius Crouch. Crouch's strict and present manner gave the British standing on an international stage much respect. His demeanor was intimidating and confident, given his kind of work; he had many of the right attributes. **They came to a halt in front of an elegant double door; Kingsley opened the door, as Dumbledore pleasantly nodded his thanks and passed through.

The room was dully lit as Dumbledore proceeded into its center. Lush leather couches surrounded a grand fire place, adjacent to this fire place was an exquisite large desk with its lamp emitted a warm glow. Crouch lifted his eyes from his work, the two men in the corner continued their whispering discussion in the shadow of the fire; they had yet to relies another presence had entered the room.

"Good evening. **Bartemius. Cornelius. Ah and if it isn't **Rufus. As you can see I've arrived as you have requested, but may I be as bold to inquire as to why?"

"Good, good, good. We have a bit of a situation Dumbledore." He lowered his voice back slightly as he moved closer. "Unfortunately early this evening we found a young girl and her mother on the coastline of west Sussex. The young girl sustained some serious injuries, but nothing life threatening but regrettably, the mother had already passed away when we found them. This would normally be handled just by Rufus and the **Auror's office; however these witches are not citizens of the United Kingdom. They came to seek refuge." The Minster ended on a flat note, as his eyes seemed to squint, as if in pain.** **Dumbledore nodded ****"Hmmm, ****Cornelius this seems quite the up stir." **

"Barty, over there, is fixing the paper work to make her a citizen, it just so happens however that her father was a British wizard, but he too is deceased. We er…. Found some relatives of her's that were reluctant to say the least to take her in, but they have agreed."

"And I am here I presume, to see if she is an eligible student for Hogwarts?"

"As I said, the family was reluctant to accept the child, and have agreed to give her shelter over the two month break from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes peered over his half moon spectacles in to the Ministers eyes, "where is the child at the moment?"

Cornelius sifted slightly and lazily indicated to the door "Umm… Mr. Weasley, is keeping the girl company in an empty office down the hall"

Dumbledore raised his voice only slightly "Am I to assume Rufus, you are finished with the young lady?"

"The young girl had a cursed seal placed on her tongue; she is unable to speak of these recent events. The Minister gave me the authorization to use Legilimency on her and we were able to obtain very valuable information on the investigation on this case. We are through with the girl and are now implementing strategies to capture the culprit."

Dumbledore's voice trembled with fury in response "You authorized the use of Legilimency on such a small child, are you that foolish Fudge!"

"Dumbledore, we needed her to give us something! Her information is priceless and now we have it recorded and it is being analyzed by top Auror's!"

"These practices are barbaric to perform on one so young, you may have very well created more trauma than the girl's mind can handle!"

"Dumbledore the child is fine! I've already said she with Arthur Weasley, if there was any indication that more trauma was sustained to her she would be at St Mungo's!"

Movement at the desk caught the Ministers eye; he readily turned his gaze from the Headmaster's pricing stare to Crouch's desk. He fumbled with his pocket watch as he addressed Crouch "are you finished then Barty?"

"Yes **Cornelius, the paper work is off to be filed. Now if you'll allow me, I wish to return home and get what little sleep I can."**

**"Very well Barty, thank you for coming in tonight to handle this situation."**

**Crouch bowed his head slight to the Minister then Dumbledore and left the room without a backward glance. **

The silence created by Crouch's departure was broken by a soft sigh from Dumbledore "very well **Cornelius, I see my complaints fall upon deaf ears. Show me where the young child is"**

**With an irritated glance at Dumbledore, he marched towards the door, "Rufus" the Minister called back behind him, "please continue with the investigation." **

As Dumbledore followed an irritated Fudge down the passage way he passed Kinsley, who plesantly nodded at Dumbledore. The Minister continued his march till he stopped upon a solid wooden door.

"She is in there Dumbledore" the Minister announced curtly, and with a turn of his heel he disappeared down the corridor.

Dumbledore knocked lightly on the door before he entered into the small room. It was much brighter than Crouch's office and had a much more up lifting feeling. Dumbledore first noticed the flaming red hair of the man before him.

"Hello Arthur, how are you this evening?"

The man turned his chair around to face his former headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore. I'm very well this evening, just entertaining a guest." Mr. Weasley indicates to a small child, around the age of 12.

"This is the man I've been talking about, the man who's going to help us get through this ordeal" Arthur said kindly.

Dumbledore was pleased to see that Fudge at least had some sense leaving the poor girl in the hands of a caring family man such as Arthur Weasley. He peered over his half moon spectacles at the young fragile girl sitting across from Arthur. She had olive tanned skin, her hair graced silky down her shoulders, deep ebony in colour with a slight blue sheen to it. She had a slim build from lack of nourishment, but what really startled Dumbledore was that her eyes were empty.

"Watashi wa Mika desu" came the small voice from the child.

"Japanese, if I'm not mistaken…. Mika was it?" Dumbledore stated

The small child nodded

"Mika, do you understand English?"

Again the small girl nodded

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to extend to you an offer to join my humble school."

The young girl looked wide eyed up at Dumbledore and nodded enthusiastically.

"There is less than a week before the start of term, I have booked a room for you at the Leaky Cauldron, a dear friend of mine named Rubeus Hagrid will be watching over you, but in the mean time I'll be taking you to the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade tonight."

"Are you sure Dumbledore" piped Mr. Weasley, "me and Molly would have no reservations in taking Mika for awhile"

Dumbledore's blue eyes softened at Mr. Weasley's. "Now Arthur you and Molly have much to deal with and I have to arrange a sorting for young Mika as soon as possible, thank you for your generosity this evening, but I suggest you head home before Molly worries even more"

A small smirk crept onto Mr. Weasley's face "I suppose your right, she would be greatly worried, and I forgot to send home a letter telling her I would be late."

"Well let us all leave here and head off to a warm bed" Dumbledore gestured before exiting the room.

Mr. Weasley took the small girls hand before they left the room, he looked down as he felt a tug on his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I have never been treated with this much kindness before." And with a small smile the two followed the Headmaster down the corridor.


	2. Retrieval

**All Characters from the Harry Potter Series are of J.K. Rowling creation.**

Retrieval

Knock, knock

"Mika, are you awake, Hagrid will be here shortly, I've served you some shepard's pie... It's on the bar if you want it."

Mika awoke unwilling from her rest to the resonance of the Madam Rosmerta's soft voice. There was a slight pause outside of Mika's door, then the sound of footsteps fading away down the stairs into the bar. She rolled over on to her back remembering the dream she had had. It was the last moments she had spent with her mother. The fear, terror and sorrow of the memory paralyzed her to her very core. Tears slowly seeped down her cheeks silently, her grief consuming in the darkness.

Moments passed before Madam Rosmerta was outside the door

"Mika, Hagrid has just arrived… Do you need anything…..Mika….are you awake?

"Sorry Madam Rosmerta, I'll be out in a minute" Mika's voice was hoarse, as she tried to cover her anguish with weariness

"Mika I've told you call me Rosmerta, I'll wait for you in the bar."

Mika blushed slightly as she crawled out of her bed, and gathered up her clothes from the chair. When she was dressed she folded the pajamas that Madam Rosmerta had lent her and placed them on the night stand. Mika grabbed her wand from under her pillow and pocketed it in her worn jeans. As she left the room she noticed that the sky was dark, the clock on the wall indicated that it was almost 11.30pm. Mika descended into the noisy tavern, Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar serving mead to a man twice the size and five times as wide as a normal man should be. He had long busy black hair with a beard that hid most of his face.

"Ah here she is Hagrid" Madam Rosmerta smiled as she caught sight of Mika on the stair landing. The giant man turned towards the stairs where Mika had descended moments ago. His face though hidden under his wild beard was friendly, his black beetle like eyes were kind.

"So this is Mika, the foreign girl? Yeh're in for a treat tonight, we're gonna retrieve a very special boy. Do yeh know who it is Mika?"

Mika shook her head slowly

Hargid gave a hearty laugh and bent down so only Mika could hear him "we're goin' to see 'the boy who lived'."

Mika let out a small gasp as Hargid pulled away to talk to Madam Rosmerta. Even in the East the Story of Harry Potter was famous. The destruction of He Who Must Not Be Named was celebrated worldwide, his power and followers flooded fear even in Japan.

"Rosmerta always a pleasure, but we bes' be off then, Mika do yeh have all yeh're things together?"

"Yes Hagrid, I'm all set to go" Mika gave a small smile as she sifted slightly on the spot as Hagrid stared down bewildered. "Yeh don' have anything with yeh".

"I couldn't really pack when I was escaping with my mother" Mika's voice was barely audible as her face began to heat up at Hagrid's blunt statement.

"Nothin' to worry about, Dumbledore gave me the key to your vault so you can buy yeh're supplies in Diagon Ally." Mika Bowed slightly as she received a small key from amongst one of the many pockets from Hagrid's moleskin fur coat. Her father's vault she assumed.

"Come on Mika, where running a little late now" Hagrid nodded to Rosmerta and left the Three Broom Sticks

"Thank you Rosmerta, for your hospitality" with a bow Mika followed right behind Hagrid's heels. The night outside the bar was quite and calm, Hagrid strolled in to the middle of the street and looked around checking to make sure no one was about. He indicated for Mika to come closer.

"We're goin' to apparate to visit young Harry, his relatives have bin keeping his letters from 'im. Oh and before I forget, here's yeh're letter, but have a look at it a little later"

Mika pocketed the yellowish envelop, as Hagrid offered his arm "Don't mind side along apparition do yeh?" Mika shook her head, she didn't mind apparition at all. She had apparated many times with her mother and even once with her father. It was a little uncomfortable at first but she was used to it. She clasped the giants arm tightly, her hand not even taking up a quarter of his forearm. Mika felt Hagrid's arm twist away from her and re-doubled her grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions, there was a faint pop and the two appeared on a large rock way out at sea. The calm night in Hogsmeade was replaced by an icy storm which made Mika's teeth chatter. The rock way was slippery and the wind strong, Mika zipped up her jacket and covered her head with her hood, she took a step towards the small shack and slipped. She landed with a slap on the hard rock, counting her lucky star's she hadn't fallen into the dark sea.

"Yeh right Mika" Hagrid reached out and pick Mika up as if she were an infant off the wet rock. His large leather boots crunching as he walked round the front of the shack. He placed Mika down next to him, she looked at as he fumbled with a pink umbrella. He raised his large fist and knocked on the door. The force from his knock sent a "BOOM" echoing into the night. The shack seemed to shiver. He knocked again, another "BOOM" rumbling off in the wind, still no one answered from inside. Mika looked up into Hagrids face; her whole body felt like ice, the wind sent continuous chills through her body. Hagrid pulled his fist back further and smashed the door right off its hinges.

He squeezed his way into the hut stooping so that his head brushed the ceiling, Mika quickly crept in behind him. Hagrid picked up the door and fitted it back into the frame with ease; Mika stared around the hut, a family of four was gathered in the center of the room. What first caught her attention was not the rifle held by the large purple faced man, but the bright green eyes of the small boy in the corner with the distinctive lighting blot scar.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? Bin along night…"

Hagrid strode over to the sofa where a beefy young boy sat with watery blue eyes full of fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump" Hagrid grunted, the tubby boy squealed and ran to his mother. She seemed to be a very shrewd woman who had a long neck with blonde wavy hair.

"An' here's Harry!"

Mika's attention was torn way from the oddly shaped family huddled in the corner, to the young black haired boy in front of the fireplace.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only baby. Yeh look a great like James but you have yer mum's eyes."

The purple faced man made a strange rasping noise "I demand you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune" with that Hagrid bent over the sofa and jerked the rifle out of the large man's hands and easily knotted it. Mr. Dursley backed further away into the corner with his family huddling closer to him.

"Anyway Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, sorry if it's a little late- may have sat on it at some point, but it will taste just find." Hagrid pulled out a slightly squashed box from one of his many pockets and handed it to the black haired boy, the boys eyes widened in surprise as he received his gift. His vivid green eyes were joyful but also confused, "who are you?"

Hagrid chuckled at the question. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Hagrid held out his hand and shook's Harry's whole arm. "This young girl with me is Mika, she'll be starting Hogwarts this year too." Mika took a few hesitant steps towards Harry and copied Hagrids action and shook Harry's hand.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Harry Potter"

"Err, it's a pleasure to meet you to Mika" Mika bowed and moved back to Hagrids side.

"sorry but I'm still not sure who you are" Harry looked to Mika and Hagrid with even more confusion.

"Call me Hagrid, and I told yeh, I'm the Keeper the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, but you already know all about Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry's simple question seemed to erupt Hagrid into a fit of rage directed at the huddled family in the corner.

"You never told him! Fer cryin' out loud, I knew you were keepin' the letters from him, but to never tell him where his parents learnt it all. To never tell him about our world. His world, his parent's world!"

"What world? Leant what?" Harry's simple questions seemed to make Hagrid explode.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid's voice bellowed, he frantically looked back to face Harry, "but you must know about yer mum and dad. I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"My mum and dad were famous?" Hagrid seemed lost for words; he ran his hands frantically through his hair, checking behind his shoulder to check on Mika.

"Hagrid" Mika tried to keep her voice composed to respond to his baffled expression, "I don't think he knows what he is."

"What I am?" said Harry

"STOP! Stop right there, you brat! I forbid you both to tell the boy anything!" Anger began to run through Mika's veins and she squared her shoulders to face the beefy man. How dare he talk down to her, Mika know she shouldn't be here, but still that's no excuse to be this offensive!

Hagrid's voice broke her train of thought "You never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him. I was there, I saw him leave it there, Dursely. An' you've keep it from him for all these years?"

"Kept what from me" said Harry eagerly

"STOP I FORBID IT!" Mr. Dursely yelled

"Ah, go boil yer head" said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."

The silenced seem to last forever, with harry staring off, Hagrid running his fingers in his hair, Mr. Dursely's face had dropped, while the thin Mrs. Dursely held tightly on to her son.

"I'm a what?" gasped Harry. It was somewhat amusing, seeing the cogs in Harry's head beginning to turn.

"A wizard o' course. Thinks it's about time you received your letter." Hagrid passed Harry the same type of envelop he had passed Mika before they had apparated. Harry tore open his letter and began to read. Mika traced the envelope within my pocket, fingering the corners in anticipation for when she'll be able to read through her own.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry's voice brought back Mika's attention.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid pulled out from one of his many pockets a ruffled looking owl, a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his quill in his mouth he began to write:

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore_

_Given Harry his letter. Taking him and Mika to buy there things tomorrow_

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid. _

Hagrid rolled up the parchment and gave the note to the owl who flew out one of the broken windows.

"He's not going" Mr. Dursely yelled

"I'd like to see a great Muggle like you stop him," Hagrid grunted

"A what?" Harry questioned.

I leaned over to Harry and explained "a Muggle. It means non-magical folk, kind of like you aunt and uncle."

Harry looked Mika over twice, as if realizing that she too was a magical being.

"We swore when we took him in, we would stamp it out of him!" Mr. Dursely bellowed.

This accusation caught Harry's attention "you knew? You knew I'm a, a wizard?"

"Knew!" Shirked the thin woman in the corner. "Knew of course we knew! My dratted sister received the very same letter, oh my parents were so proud to have a witch in the family. But no I saw her for what she really was, a freak! Then she went to that school where she met that Potter boy and I knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as- abnormal and then she goes and gets herself blown up!"

"You told me my parents were killed in a car accident!" retorted Harry

This was amazing, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, the boy who Mika had grown up learning about had no idea who or what he was.

"CAR CRASH! A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter. It's an outrage! Harry potter not known' his own story when every kid in our world know his name!"

"But why? What happened" Harry urgently asked

"Ah Harry,I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh, but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."Hagrid seemed anxious about this topic, but he continued.

"It begins, I suppose, with- with a person called- but its incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-"

"Who" Harry asked questionably

"I don't like saying his name if I can help it. No one does, people are still scared. You see there was this wizard who…" Hagrid turned his head to look for some support. It was a touchy subject and he was running round it circles.

"You see Harry;" Mika tried to keep my voice even, as I told his story "this wizard went bad, as bad as any wizard had gone before. His name was… Lord Voldemort" Mika whispered the last part out of habit. "Many people call him, He Who Must Not Be Named, or You Know Who, mainly out of fear. Then ten years ago on Halloween he came after you and your parents, nobody is really sure why, maybe he was trying to eliminate them because he was threatened, or because they knew Dumbledore. All anyone knows is he came to your house and "

Hagrid blew his nose loudly "sorry. But its that sad. Knew yer mum and dad when they were at Hogwarts, nicest people they were."

I patted Hagrid on the shoulder gently as his sobbed into his handkerchief. Mika's father had been friends with James and Lilly Potter, but Mika herself was knew very little of their relationship.

When Hagrid calmed down a little she continued with her story. "When he arrived, he murdered your parents with a killing spell, and then attempted to murder you, but the spell backfired and hit He Who Must Not Be Name instead, or reflected it. You are the only person to have survived the killing curse, but the even stranger thing is you were a baby."

Harry's face seemed to fall as the story ended, "I very sorry Harry for the loses you have had."

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…." Hagrid said sadly.

"Load of old tosh. There is something wrong with the boy I'll give you that, but it's nothing a good beating won't fix"

Mika flinched at these words, and instinctively stepped in front of Harry.

"I'm warning you Dursely" Hagrid said threatening. Mr. Dursely backed away into the corner again.

"So what happen to Vol… I mean You Know Who" asked Harry.

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Most reckon he's still out there too weak to carry on." Hagrid stated

Harry looked at Mika then to Hagrid and then down to the floor "I don't think I am a wizard, you must have made a mistake"

Hagrid chuckled "ever made anything happen when you were angry or scared?"

Harry began to smile at these words "See told you so" beamed Hagrid.

" I told you he's not going. I'm not paying for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

Mr. Dursely had crossed a line. Hagrid shot up and pulled out his umbrella pointing at the Dursely's. "NEVER – INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE – IN - FRONT – OF – ME!" and with that he jinxed the blonde haired boy. The family ran into the next as a pig's tail sprouted from the boys behind.

'Shouldn't o' lost me temper like that' Hagrid turned round to face Mika and Harry. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Not suppose to use this type of magic."

"why?" pointed out Harry,

"err kind of got expelled from …. Doesn't matter, best be going to sleep. Got to get up early and buy all yeh're supplies. Here take this," he hand Mika his Coat. "You two can kip under that tonight."

Hagrid fell asleep almost instantly.

Mika turned to face Harry, "you don't mind if we share?"

"Not at all, but this is real, right?" Harry's green eyes were full of wonder and suspicion

Mika smiled at Harry. "yep, its real alright. Well I guess we better get some sleep" Mika suggested.

"Mika, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yea, but I'll be starting my third year not my first because of some family issues. But at least I'll know somebody when I start. Oh well, we better get some rest" Mika smiled down at Harry before the fell down to sleep head to foot under Hagrids Jacket.

"Night Harry."

"Night Mika."


	3. Encounter

**Sorry this took so long to come out!**

**Please review :D  
><strong>

Disclaimer note: All Characters from the Harry Potter Series are of J.K. Rowling creation

Encounter

The cart hurtled down the labyrinth of tunnels, twisting and turning as it went. Mika held tight fast to the seat as it took a sharp right turn. As the cart descended deeper and deeper into London, the cold became too much for Mika causing her teeth to chatter. Gornuk, the goblin who was leading Mika to her father's vault smirked at her discomfort. The sound of running water could be heard and Mika thought she saw a water fall when the cart came to a sudden stop at a lone passage way.

"This way Miss," Gornuk spoke in a very heavy voice, as he led Mika to her fault. Gornuk held opened the vault as Mika entered. The vault was not grand and stacked with mounds of Galleon but it was much more than she and her mother had ever had in there vault in Kyoto. Resentment swelled in Mika's chest as she collected enough gold to last her at least a few terms worth, which to her surprise didn't seem to diminish the pile that greatly. A speeding cart ride back, Mika stood in the main entrance of Gringotts awaiting Harry and Hagrid to return.

Right away the warm sun began to bring feeling back into Mika's body as she, Harry and Hagrid walked out of the large golden doors of Gringotts. Harry's eyes were wide open as if he couldn't take enough in, Hagrid however looked pale and nauseated. To be fair Diagon alley was a sight to behold, its cobbler streets were lined with some of the most eccentric shops. The layout of the alley was very different to what Mika herself was used to in Kyoto.

Mika was silent taking in the magical atmosphere as Hagrid pointed out all the shops on the alley way, Harry was transfixed as they walked pass the Quidditch Supplies store; _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was their first stop. Mika and Harry entered _Madam Malkin's while_ Hagrid went to grab a drink from the Leaky Cauldron to calm his nerves. Harry and Mika were separated as they were fitted for robes.

"Hogwarts dear?"

Mika nodded at the middle aged women, as she took her place on the fitting stool, her fitting was done in minutes. As she hopped off the stool Mika was able to see Hagrid at the ice cream pallor; he was struggling to hold three ice creams. Mika grinned at Hagrids thoughtfulness and went to help him seeing that Harry only just was now being measured.

"Would you like some help Hagrid?"

"Mika is that you? Here you go, got you chocolate." Hagrid was beaming as he handed the ice cream over to Mika who was grinning herself.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's still getting fitted, i saw you struggling with ice cream so i came out to offer a hand"

" 'preciate the thought Mika" Hagrid chuckled to himself.

"Actually Hagrid, i was wondering if i could go and gather my own supplies. Not to mean any disrespect of course, but i need you to distract Harry" Mika began to mumble towards the end of her response.

"Distracted? What's going on Mika?" Hagrid ask questionably.

"Well it was his birthday and I wanted to find something here for him. Would it be alright if I met you both in an hour's time?"

Hagrid seemed choked up by Mika's words "That's beautiful Mika, course you can go off and get a gift for Harry. Let's see... we'll meet you at Ollivander's, I can keep Harry entertained for a good hour and a bit."

"Arigatō Hagrid, I mean Thank you Hagrid." Mika blushed slightly as she mixed up her languages.

"Get going then" Hagrid chuckled as Mika headed off up Diagon alley.

As Mika strolled up the alley she reached into her pocket and pulled put the yellow crisp envelope and unsealed it.

The letter read:

Dear Miss, Gray (Why did they use her father's last name, Mika wondered before she continued)

We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted into third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all required materials necessary for use:

_Uniform:_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Others:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_Books:_

_Transfiguration: Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Charms: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_

_History of Magic: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Herbology: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Potions: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Magical creatures: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_Ancient Runes: Spellman's Syllabary_

Mika folded up her list without looking where she was going walked in to the back of one very familiar man surrounded by three others.

"I'm sorry, sir-Mr. Weasley?" A tall thin man with balding red hair turned around to face Mika.

"Mika? Is that you? How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley, i'm doing well thanks, just getting supplies."

"Hey dad we'll be back shortly" said a slim stocky boy with flaming red hair and freckles

"Just going to pop by Gambol's refresh our supplies" said the identical twin next him

"Fred, George grow up or I'll be giving you detention's all year long!" The third boy that surrounded Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Boy's, Boy's enough" said Mr. Weasley sternly, "your giving off a horrible first impression to my young friend here" he casually indicated to Mika who was hidden behind him.

"Lad's this is Mika, just immigrated from Japan was it love?" Mika nodded silently as she shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"She'll be in your year boy's, isn't that right Mika"

"Third year?" said one twin with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes

"How's that possible?" said the other twin mirroring his brother's eyes

"Boy's no need to pester the poor girl, Mika these two here are my son's- "

"Fred and,-"

"George Weasley" chorused the twins as they each placed a hand on Mika's shoulder's. Mika internally began to kick herself as a blush began to creep on to her face from the boy's touch.

"And he is perfect Percy, newly appointed pin head-" Said the first twin named Fred

"Of Gryffindor" Finished the second twin, George with a large grin.

"Shut up you two, it's a pleasure to met you Mika"

"You too Percy, and you Fred and George" Mika couldn't help but smile at the twins.

"Ah she remembered our names George" Fred said faking a blush and cupping his face

"I feel so honored Fred" a flattered George said as he fanned his eyes

"Knock it off boy's" Mr. Weasley led Mika away from the twins. "Ok boy's go off to your joke shop and Percy did you want to head over to the Owl Emporium. I just want to talk to Mika for a moment."

"Alright dad" Waved George as he led the way to the joke shop

"Cya on the Train Mika" called back Fred as he fell in step with his twin.

"It was charming to meet you Mika, and I would be glad to assist you at Hogwarts, even more so now that I'm a Prefect" Said Percy smugly.

"Why th-thank you Percy" stuttered Mika, as she was unfamiliar with such an offer and was trying not to say a smug comment in response to this gesture. Percy shook hands with her and left with a nod to Mr. Weasley.

"Proud as I can be with Percy, second prefect in the family" Mr. Weasley puffed out his chest at the mention of his family. Mika's admiration for Mr. Weasley began to grow even more. "Any way I just wanted to see how your getting along? Been eating well? Sleeping at all?"

Mika smiled at Mr. Weasley "I've been alright Mr. Weasley, a little lost now and then but I can handle it." Mika new she hadn't slept or eaten in days, but what could she say, she wasn't hungry, she was scared to close her eyes and be venerable. It was easier for Mika and everybody else to just pretend to smile and lie that everything was alright.

Mr. Weasley looked down at Mika in concern. "you're a very strong young girl Mika, you know if you ever need help or a place to stay you'll always be welcomed at the Weasley household.

"Hontōni arigatōgozaimasu, sorry I mean, Thank you very much Mr. Weasley, your too kind."

"No, no not at all. well I won't pester you anymore. But Mika do consider my invitation my wife would love to meet you." Mika continued to smile at Mr. Weasley.

"Anyway, best catch up to Percy. I'll see you soon Mika" he held out his hand and Mika shook it.

With that the two parted ways.

Mika had just finished buying her books as she wondered up Diagon alley until she reached the Quidditch Supplies shop. She had seen Harry staring at the new Nimbus 2000 in the window. She decided to grab him a miniature version of the broom model. She struggled to reach the exit of the shop through the crowd of people massing around the new broom. As she began her journey to meet Hagrid at Ollivander's, Mika stopped in front of a colourful shop called Gambol and Japes Jokes shop and decided to enter and have a quick look around.

The inside if the shop was literally a maze of shelves filled with everything from fireworks to treats. Mika noted where the check-out was and paced herself as she entered the maze, she soon wondered into the game section filled and whizzes and Gobstones. She reached up and grabbed a deck of exploding snap, with her jumper sleeve falling slightly reveling her father's ebony watch, Mika had 5minutes to meet Hagrid and Harry. To Mika's surprise she found her way back to the counter where a young woman gave Mika a 20% discount for being able to find her way back in fewer than 20 minutes.

Mika raced down to Ollivander's where she saw Hagrid waiting outside with large packages and a very beautiful snowy white owl.

"Hagrid, I'm back so sorry I'm late. But I got Harry's present… Where is he?"

"Your back Mika, right on time, Harry's he's still in Ollivander's, would you mind checking up on him, he's been in there a long time and well I'm a bit too big to go in"

"Not a problem Hagrid" Mika said with a smile.

Ollivander's was a small shop with selves full of small rectangular boxes. As Mika entered the dimly lit store she saw Harry pulling out money for his wand.

"Be with you in a moment young lady" said the elderly man in front of Harry.

"Hi Mika, did you see what Hagrid got me?" Harry asked as he fiddled with his rectangular box

Mika nodded her head "Here you go Harry, it's a late birthday present as well, its no owl but I hope you like it" Mika gave Harry the two small packages. Harry looked shocked

"Thank you Mika... You didn't have to do this" Harry Blushed as he looked at the parcels in his hand's

"Hello young miss, friend of Mister Potter? How can I be of service today?"

"No need to worry Mr Ollivander" Mika pulled out her wand, " got mine right here." Ollivander's eye grew wide as he looked at Mika's wand.

"Would you permit me to examine your wand, miss-"

"Mika, Mika Chi or Gray." Mika was confused about her last name, who was she in England to people? Mika handed over her wand to inspected by Ollivander.

"My, my, my, in all my years I never would of imaged holding one of these wands Miss Mika. Made of Sugi wood, 12 inches, pliable, and what is this core, is this -"

"Kitsune tail core" Mika finished off Mr. Ollivander's sentence for him.

"Intriguing, never in all my years have I seen such skilled wand crafting. Is this the work of Tokiwa, her work truly is a sight to marvel at, a wand extremely gifted in transfiguration if I'm not mistaken?"

Mika patiently awaited the return of her wand.

"My, what a remarkable day, two very peculiar wands, how very curios indeed." Ollivander handed back Mika's wand with a small bow.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" Harry smiled and left with an uneasy smile plastered on his face.

"Thank You" Mika bowed and followed out after Harry out.

The trio left for the Leaky Cauldron to get Harry back to muggle London.

"Alright Mika Dumbledore says you will have a room here until the 1st of September."

"Thank you Hagrid, hope you enjoy your present Harry"

"Thanks Mika, will I see you on the train?"

Mika nodded her head "yep."

"Alright Mika if you need anything just send word"

Mika waved goodbye to her companies as they left the small bar.


	4. Reflections

**This is a little bit long and i invented my own houses and own school**

**If you wish for me to publish my idea's on Mika's school please mention it in my review and I'll submit it **

**Please, Please REVIEW!  
><strong>

Reflections

The lazy Sunday sun was warm and bright as Mika sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts express in isolation. She had been escorted to London train station by an Auror named John Dawlish; he was a tough looking wizard who had very broad shoulders and wiry short hair. He spoke little to Mika on the way to the train, he had just helped her put her newly arrived trunk away before he departed again with a quick goodbye.

The clock hanging outside on the platform had only just past nine thirty when Mika found a comfortable spot on her cushioned seat. For the first time in days Mika had the chance to really study her appearance in the reflection in the window. It had been a solid week since she had arrived in England, seven days since she had seen her mother murdered, 168 hours since she had been exiled from her former home. Her skin had become a pasty pale instead of a glowing olive. Her soft silky hair had become a tangled oily mess; it had lost its ebony luster and become a dusty coal colour, its blue sheen faded. Her face almost seemed ghoul like, her skin was stretched tightly over her face causing her high cheek bones to protrude out. She had deep dark bags under her eyes, her clear indigo blues that once had a streak of electric green running through them had become empty, dull, lifeless. Her clothes hung loosely on her; she had been losing weight at an alarming speed, but still she felt no hunger.

Mika rested her head on the warm glass of the train, she looked horrible and was embarrassed at the fact she would have to start the school year looking so disgusting. She looked out on to the platform and watched as the wind idly twirled leaves off the ground. Mika closed her eyes as she felt a wave of drowsiness sweep over her. Last night had been extremely long, she had at last meet with professor Dumbledore for her sorting.

...

Candle light lit the large circular room as Mika entered; outside the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains as a chilly wind picked up.

"Ah welcome Mika, please sit down" Dumbledore indicated to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Mika walked to the indicated chair and sat, anxiety began to swell in her stomach as she looked in to the piercing blue eyes of her soon to be head master. She turned her gaze away from his sifting uncomfortably in the process as Dumbledore's eyes took her in. The silence was broken by Dumbledore's clam voice.

"These past days must have been horrible for you Mika and I'm truly sorry no one has been able to tend to you in the nurturing way you deserve."

Mika returned her eyes to meet his again and this time they were full of concern and sadness.

"I've had better days" Mika half heartedly smiled at Dumbledore trying to convey a persona of someone who's at ease. Silence enveloped the two once again until Mika began to speak

"Professor, I'm fine really. I just don't ….." Mika trailed off, her sentence left unfinished.

Dumbledore considered her for a moment

"Would you like a drink, I have some of Madam Rosmerta's finest butter beer" with a flick of his wand a jug and two goblets appeared on the desk. Dumbledore poured the bubbling drink in to both goblets and handed one to Mika, before he raised his glass "To rubber ducks, they never case to amaze me"

Mika raised her glass to her lips and took a small sip; she held her goblet as Dumbledore continued to sip his.

"So how have your first two years of magical education been Mika?" The head master placed his goblet down and looked at Mika.

"Well at …." Mika felt a sting on her tongue, and the name of her school failed to be produced.

"At …." Again no words came out, panic and confusion rose in Mika.

"Ah don't panic Mika, it's alright." Dumbledore's calming voice broke through Mika's rising panic.

"I believe the reason why you cannot produce your former school's name is one of the side effects of the cursed tongue seal that was placed on you. It prevents you from speaking whatever the caster wishes you not to speak of. A barbaic spell and to be cast upon one so young, it is unfathomable to me how anyone can do this." Dumbledore finished his sentence on a bitter note. Mika barely heard the ending of what Dumbledore had said as a blurred image of bright yellow light burst into Mika's memory and her mouth began to taste like copper. Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked to the chamber door. "If you will permit me, I will escort you around the school so you can have a rough idea of where you'll be staying for the next five years" the head master kindly opened the door for Mika, she rose from her chair and exited the room. The corridors were deserted as Mika and Dumbledore walked in silence. They were reaching the end of the seventh floor corridor when Dumbledore began to speak "Would you like to ask me any questions about Hogwarts?" "I'm not sure what to ask professor, I don't really know anything about Hogwarts" Mika felt foolish, she was entering a school that she had no knowledge of. Something in her eyes or her voice must of caught Dumbledore's attention as he began speak again "I myself have been here over 50 years and I still do not know all the secrets that Hogwarts holds, I've once ended up in a broom closet on my way to the staff room." Mika had to smile at the quirkiness of the man next to her "Shall I explain the four Houses that we have here at Hogwarts?" Mika nodded at this and the head master continued "Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest witches and wizard of its time, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. There are four houses each dedicated to their founder, every house has its own dormitory's, own table, own traits, own symbol and its own history. Up here to your left is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore casually waved his arm to a lone corridor off on his left. Mika continued to stroll down the corridor eyes forward as she listened intently to her head master "Gryffindor's have predominantly been known for their bravery. It is a house that values traits such as courage, chivalry and daring. It is my own former house" Dumbledore said with a smirk. "Gryffindor's are students that like to be met with a challenge; they have nerve and can be at times quite reckless. Many trouble makers have been selected into Gryffindor, over the past two years the Weasley twins have caused quite a ruckus throughout these halls" At this comment Mika had to giggle, her encounter with the Weasley's was still fresh in her mind and it amused her to no extent. Dumbledore smiled at the sound of the small girls giggle and turned right down two flights of stairs with Mika trailing behind him. They continued down another passage way with the head master pointing out key features of the school, until they came across a twisting, spiraling staircase. "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Ravenclaw house is most known for their intelligence however it is not the only trait valued; they treasure the use of resourcefulness and admire those for their wit, creativity, cleverness and knowledge. Wisdom and beauty can play a part when being sorted in to this fine house. Many of the students appointed to this house are academically motivated, but there are those students who have talents that lay elsewhere. Nelson Toth who finished last year was in Ravenclaw a bit dim academically but the music he could create was in its very essence, magical."

Mika took in more of the atmosphere with excitement replacing anxiety, with confusion replaced by curiosity. Hogwarts was a place easy to get lost in, before Mika new it they were in the main entrance hall.

"And here to the left, is the stairwell that leads to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff basement. Hufflepuff is a noble house that has attributes which are favored by all, but unfortunately members of the other houses look down upon Hufflepuff. It's ironic though as Hufflepuffs value loyalty like Gryffindor's; perseverance like Slytherin's and hard work like in Ravenclaw. It is a house which is based on mutual respect for one and other, patience, fair play and companionship are its most respected traits."

Mika looked at the stairwell intriguingly, but her gaze began to wonder over to the doorway open to the right of them

"Sir what is down there?" Mika inquired

"Ah that passage leads down to the dungeons and also to the Slytherin common room, the last of the four houses."

"So what are Slytherin traits Professor?"

"Slytherin is a house which is full of persons with great ambition. They are resourceful, cunning and traditional. Many powerful wizards have come from Slytherin with superior skills in unique abilities. This house in the past few decades has been associated with the dark arts, but that does not mean the house itself is evil. Slytherin's are proud of their power and through that they have become vain in many ways. Not all Slytherin's are bad, but the ones who have turned bad, though few in numbers have made horrible stains upon the history of wizarding kind." Dumbledore ending his explanation of the houses on a sigh, he seemed deeply troubled after he spoke of the Slytherin house.

Mika nodded understandingly at the predicament her new head master was in. Stigmas had attached themselves to each house and through that had caused heated rivalry between them, not ending when their education did, but further developing in the outside world.

"At my former school" Mika slowly started, testing to see how much she could reveal about her old school before her tongue went limp from the curse "it had four houses as well."

"Each house had a symbol, with every student marked." Mika lightly pattered her left shoulder, remembering the day vividly. "The mark itself didn't hurt, it sort of tickled."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Mika as she spoke, leading her back up the marble stair case.

"Please continue, Mika, I am quite interested in the schools aboard, it is extremely rare to meet students who can compare the teaching styles. You yourself will be the first student to walk the halls of Hogwarts having come from a different school."

Mika blushed slightly at her head masters comment. "Well I'm not sure on teaching styles but the designs of the school groups are very similar. At …" Mika took a deep breath trying to overcome the frustration growing inside her.

"At my school, there were four houses; Jikokuten, Zochoten, Komokuten and Tamonten, each named after one of the four brothers who founded the school. These four men were brothers in bond rather than blood bond though."

"A bond stronger than blood, a value I wish I could say our foundered shared." Dumbledore mused for a moment, "please continue Mika" Dumbledore said with a content smile on his features.

"Jun Jikokuten founded a house which had its philosophy centered on idea of kingdom keepers or guardians. They valued the virtue of propriety, with its symbol being that of a dragon."

"Kiyoshi Komokuten the second eldest of the four brothers had a house similar to the Gryffindor you described. There virtue was of rightness, he who sees through evil and whose symbol is the great white tiger."

"The oldest brother Tadao Tamonten was the leader of the four. He believed in lifelong happiness and his virtue was of faith, he characterized his house with a turtle with inscriptions pattered across it shell."

"Lastly there is Zochoten, my former house, the house of the red bird or the phoenix. Zen Zochoten was the youngest of the founders, who sort to understand the world. He placed great emphasis on the idea of spiritual growth and the virtue of knowledge."

The two continued to climb steps and walk down corridors in comfortable silence, until an idea came into Mika's head.

"Professor, how do I get selected in to a house, will it be similar to my former school?"

"That depends," Dumbledore chuckled "how were you selected to be in Zochoten house?"

Mika became silent for a moment trying to figure out how she could explain the ceremony she had gone through.

"It's hard to say how I was selected; it's different for every student." Dumbledore nodded, as Mika continued. "There are four objects the brothers left behind; each is enchanted with a shifting spell. When I entered the room to chose, they were four boxes but changed into different objects, a watch, a teacup, a scarf and a beautiful pendent. I was torn between the scarf and the pendent, I'm not sure why I chose it, I just did, and I picked up the scarf where it split its self into a mirror copy. I came away with a scarf and on the table the four objects had change back into what they originally were, a …" Mika's words refused to roll off her tongue, and she made a strange hissing sound in her attempts to speak.

Dumbledore place a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Mika began to clam instantly. Dumbledore had this ability to make her just feel at ease.

"It seems that the processes of the sorting ceremony are very similar but the methods are slightly different." Dumbledore said softly.

"Cauldron Cakes" the gargoyle statue began to move as steps appeared.

Once again Mika entered the head masters office, this time it was pitch black outside the window. The portraits that lined the office appeared to be sleeping, as sliver instruments on a spindly table emitted small puffs of smoke. Books encircled the room as the head master walked towards his centered desk. As Mika went to sit down movement in the corner caught her attention, a large scarlet bird with golden tail feathers stared intently at back at here. Mika seemed to mimic the birds' action; she had never seen a phoenix before, only in books and tapestries. Her stunned amazement was interrupted by Dumbledore

"That is Fawkes, one of my oldest friends. Fawkes this is Mika" the scarlet bird seem to straighten itself up. Mika bowed deeply at the phoenix, trying to show her greatest respects in this one gesture.

"Please Mika if you'll be so kind, you have an early start tomorrow and it is quite late." Mika sat in her pervious chair as the head master walked behind his large desk to a shelf where a battered old hat sat.

"This is the Hogwarts Sorting Hat" Dumbledore lightly dusted off the hat before he presented it to Mika. A small rip appeared along the brim of the hat and a voice echoed out.

"Why you are indeed lucky to be sorted before start of term, but my song will be heard tomorrow night and tomorrow night only."Mika looked bewildered at the hat as it spoke to her; Dumbledore took a few more steps till he was in front of her.

"Are you ready Mika?" She dumbly nodded in response as the hat slipped over her head and covered her eyes. Through the darkness of the hat came a voice.

"Hard, hard, hard years you have faced. You have seen a great deal in your young life. You need to engage others before this grief consumes you further, there is still time you don't have to be like her." Mika could hear her breathing coming faster as the hat continued. "You have a very talented mind, sharp, witting, yet Ravenclaw is not for you though it once was. You are ambitious yes, brave and fearless too, but your loyalties are strong, very strong. You have the same fierce loyal and bravery strike your father had too. But where to put you? Too be in Slytherin where your resourcefulness will lead you to greatness. Is it Gryffindor where your fears can be faced or Hufflepuff where you may truly find the answers to your questions?"

Mika was becoming weary her thoughts were heavy and clouded as she responded

" Hatto sama, I'm not sure. My father was my inspiration, he raised me when I was a child and I don't want to become like my mother."

"Such a strange mind, such troubled thoughts, you are indeed odd. Do you have anything to add before I make my decision?"

"When you live in the past it cost you the present" Mika simply said

Silence was all Mika could hear for several heart beats before the hat yelled

"Better be…..!"

…...

The compartment door slammed and Mika awoke with a shock. The sun was high in the sky with the countryside rushing by, a black haired girl who had dark skin stood in the door way with a look of alarm on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to slam the door." The girl with black hair spoke quickly

"It's alright; I didn't mean to fall asleep. My name is Mika" Mika smiled as she extended her hand

The girl took her hand "I'm Alicia, Alicia Spinnet. Is it alright if I join you?"

"Please take a seat"

"I haven't seen you around, what year are you in?"

Mika had been dreading this conversation, but know that it had come about the dread was beginning to disappear. "I'm just about to start my third year. How about you?"

Alicia seemed excited "me too, I haven't seen you around before, what house are you in?"

Mika smiled here first real smile in a long time "me, I'm in Gryffindor"

**PLEASE REVIEW! please !**


End file.
